


The Stress of Life

by knightsisicadanva



Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: It had been one of those weeks. Long and exhausting with a side of downright frustrating.  A seemingly never ending stream of work and superhero business had gotten thrown his way. It was just one thing after another. Climbing over one mountain only for another one to reappear in its place. But that is just what you got with good old Parker luck.
Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991722
Kudos: 10





	The Stress of Life

It had been one of those weeks. Long and exhausting with a side of downright frustrating. A seemingly never ending stream of work and superhero business had gotten thrown his way. It was just one thing after another. Climbing over one mountain only for another one to reappear in its place. But that is just what you got with good old Parker luck. At this point Peter just wanted to crash onto the nearest surface and forget about the rest of the world, but again, Parker luck. As much as he was glad to be visiting the compound this weekend, he wasn't really sure he was up to it. He had to go through with it though, Mr Stark always put so much effort into his visits and he just couldn't let Mr Stark down. So, he pushed through the rest of his classes trying to ignore the looks of concern Ned has been giving him all day. Even MJ the ever emotionless bad-ass that she was, had been looking at him like he was about to fall apart. Maybe he was, but he just needed to hang on for a little while longer.  
\---  
By the time the final bell of the school day rung Peter wasn't even sure how he was still standing, he was absolutely exhausted. He prayed with everything he had left on this mortal plane that for once in his life Flash could just leave him alone. But noooooooo, the universe could never for once let him have what he wanted because Flash swaggered up to his locker sneering at him and calling him names. Peter just took his books out of his locker trying to ignore Flash as he internally screamed. He slammed his locker shut and all but shoved his way past Flash not giving a care in the world at this point because all he wanted was a nap. He quickly made his way over to the pick up bay trying to find the audi that Happy always picked him up in. Landing his eyes on the prize he totally didn't sprint over to the car, after all getting in that car meant he would finally be able to take his nap.

What he did not account for was the fact the Tony Stark has decided that this was the opportune weekend to accompany him on his way to the compound instead of meeting him at the compound like he usually does. This is just great, Peter thought to himself. He really shouldn't be rude and just fall asleep in the car when Mr Stark came all this way himself. Deciding that he can't let Mr Stark down once again he resigned himself to trying to be awake and lively for the rest of the trip to the compound.

His meeker attempt only last 21 minutes and 43 seconds before he fell into a deep sleep only to wake up hours later in a different location unaware of how he got there.  
\---  
The second the kid had climbed in the car he knew something was up. Peter had looked so worn out and just about ready to pass out any second. The poor kid must have been exhausted taking a moment to internally cringe at the possible events that might have lead up to this particular moment. Tony decided that the best possible course of action was just to wait the kid out on the ride back to the compound and to create an environment that Peter would feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in.

His plan had worked like a charm, about half an hour later Peter was sound asleep only lightly drooling against the window. He was glad the kid was finally getting some rest after what was probably a really stressful week. Man, the kid looked so cute right now, he really did deserve the world. A small smile spread across his face as he took out his phone to get some pictures for no particular reason. After sending them to May and Pepper he opened his emails deciding to get a head start on any work he might have left over so he could have all the time in the world to spend with the kid over the weekend.  
\---  
When the car pulled up at the compound and Tony and Happy tried and failed to wake up the kid, Tony scooped Peter up in his arms bridal style and carried him through the compound to the guest room that was basically his own by his point and put the kid to rest as Happy brought his bag. Man was Tony glad to have this kid in his life, he couldn't even imagine life without him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
